Stockholm Syndrome
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: When Hollyfrost is falsely held prisoner for trespassing, she never expects to find love with her captor. One-Shot for LeafClan's Tainted Love Challenge!


**Well here is my next one-shot for LeafClan! This challenge was called Tainted Love! I hope you guys enjoy the story. The names Hollyfrost and Ivyfrost are inspired by Christmas, since it is only a few days away. Have y'all heard the song "The Holly and the Ivy?" Well it's super pretty. Frost, well because it's Christmas! **

"What are you doing, Ivyfrost?" Ivyfrost's sister, Hollyfrost looked at her like she was crazy. Her sister had a habit of leaving camp and invading other Clan's territories and using their hunting grounds. She would then bury the prey at the shore of the lake and dig it up the following day, claiming she caught it all on patrol. "You're going to get yourself hurt, or worse!"

Ivyfrost rolled her eyes and looked at her sister. The two were near perfect copies of each other. Both were sleek black and white she-cats with icy blue eyes. The way they walked, hunted and battled was identical. The only differences were in their personalities. Ivyfrost was head strong and always asked questions second. She had no problem with breaking the rules, as long as she got results. Hollyfrost was the opposite. She was obsessed with making sure every move was justified, every patrol lead by the warrior code. It annoyed her when her twin ignored this. "You know what I'm doing, Hollyfrost. If you're so concerned then come with me."

Hollyfrost thought about what her sister said for a moment, but she knew very well that the warrior code said to not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. _But if I go only to make sure Ivyfrost stays out of trouble, am I really trespassing? _"Fine. I'll go with you, but I refuse to hunt off ShadowClan territory."

"Whatever," Ivyfrost said as she left the camp. The she-cat went through ShadowClan territory until she reached the RiverClan border, quickly scenting the air before darting across the border. It made Hollyfrost uncomfortable when she took that first step across, her feet growing heavier with each step. Ivyfrost obviously knew her way around the territory, ducking underneath certain rocks and knowing the narrowest part of the stream to leap over. The two kept walking until Ivyfrost picked a hunting ground. "Stay out of my way, Hollyfrost. If you see a RiverClan cat coming, run to the lake, then head back to ShadowClan. RiverClan cats are too slow to follow you that far."

Hollyfrost nodded and watched as her sister stalked a water vole, eventually disappearing into the territory. After a while she began to get anxious. What is Ivyfrost had been captured? She might have been breaking the warrior code, but she was only looking out for ShadowClan's well-being. She didn't deserve to be taken prisoner. That was when she saw a black tail appear in the distance. "Oh thank goodness. I was beginning to think you had gotten captured."

Then she saw the full cat. There wasn't any white on his body, just pure black fur. He had yellow eyes that were narrowed and Hollyfrost could not help but feel terrified. She forget what Ivyfrost had said and ran straight back to ShadowClan the way they came, the RiverClan warrior easily catching up to her and pinning her down. "What is a ShadowClan cat doing on RiverClan territory?"

Hollyfrost shook her head. "I- I was just sitting! I swear!"

The black tom shook his head. "Not likely. There's been scent of a ShadowClan cat coming through here every few nights for the past couple of moons. Our night guards have never been able to catch them, until now."

Hollyfrost shook her head, but she realized if she said anything, she would be putting Ivyfrost in danger. "Fine, then let me go. I'll never come back, I swear."

The tom shook his head. "Not likely. You're coming with me back to camp."

Hollyfrost learned she was going to be a prisoner of RiverClan until ShadowClan granted RiverClan hunting rights to their territory for a moon. Hollyfrost rested her head on her paws. _No way they'll ever agree to that. _She had been stuck in the RiverClan camp for a quarter moon already. Her captor, who she learned was called Shadefeather, had not let her out of her prison. She was given half a fish daily to eat, much less than the portions she was used to. She could feel herself becoming thinner, her fur beocming less sleek as the days went on. Eventually, she gave up hope of rescue. She would be left here to rot. "You're Clan isn't giving into any of our demands."

Hollyfrost shook her head. "Not surprising." She paused and looked up at the warrior. "I didn't steal the prey you know."

He turned and looked at her, really looked at her, for the first time. "Then who did?" he asked slowly.

"My sister. I didn't want to incriminate her."

Shadefeather said nothing for a moment, just looked out at the RiverClan camp. "I believe you."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you never fought against me. You just accepted your fate. If I could, I'd let you go, but Reedstar would have my head if I did that."

Hollyfrost looked at Shadefeather with surprisingly trusting eyes. She wasn't prepared for how close the two would get over the coming moons. ShadowClan didn't come to rescue Hollyfrost because they were afraid she would cause more trouble. Ivyfrost let her sister take the blame. Hollyfrost gave up hope of rescue and after three moons, the RiverClan cats discussed what to do with her.

"We could kill her," one said, a gray and white tom who Hollyfrost had seen battle quite a few times. She knew he was not to be challenged. He would most likely win in a one on one fight.

"No!" Shadefeather defended Hollyfrost. "She doesn't deserve that, Stoneclaw."

"She was basically sentencing us all to death by stealing our prey."

"What if it wasn't her?" Shadefeather erupted. "I mean, she hasn't tried to escape, said nothing about the meager portions we give her, or the bedding that still has thorns and brambles in it, she's done nothing! If you looked at her you would see she wasn't capable of this. Hollyfrost-"

Stoneclaw let out a snort. "Hollyfrost? You actually call her by her name?"

Hollyfrost made herself as small as possible in her den. Hollyfrost could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. She had admitted her feelings of Shadefeather to herself half a moon ago, and when the feelings did not go away, she admitted them to Shadefeather. He said he had felt similarly. This was two nights ago. "Then what should we do, Shadefeather, if you insist we don't kill her?"

Shadefeather narrowed his eyes at Stoneclaw before turning to Reedstar. "We could let her join RiverClan."

Reedstar thought it over for a few moments. There would be plenty of pros to having a former ShadowClan warrior in the Clan, but the cons outweighed them. "I'm sorry, Shadefeather. It's too much of a risk. We kill her tomorrow at sunset." Reedstar looked around at the cats gathered in the center of the camp. "Minnowtail, Featherpool and Mintblossom, go wait at the ShadowClan border and tell them they can pick up the prisoner's body tomorrow at moonhigh. If they want to make one last attempt to rescue her, they will have a chance to make a deal with me." They all knew no deal would come though. Three she-cats walked out of the camp, each peaceful looking, with an air of sadness lingering over them. They had all agreed with Shadefeather, but they would not disobey their leader.

Hollyfrost looked to the stars. She would make no attempt at escape. She just wanted to see Shadefeather. Her prayers were answered when he came into her den the moment the sun left the sky. "I'm getting you out of here, Hollyfrost. Run to the mountains. Join the tribe."

Hollyfrost shook her head. "I'd rather spend my last night with you."

He lightly cuffed her ear with is paw. "Fish-brain," he said softly, "I'm not worth your life."

She shrugged. "I guess you and I see differently then."

Shadefeather licked the she-cat's ear. "Well if you're willing to sacrifice your life to be with me, then I can certainly do the same for you. We can go join the tribe together, Hollyfrost."

She gave a small satisfied purr. "I'd like that."

**Well I know the story ends abruptly, but this story was not about them going to the mountains. Heck, I'm not sure if they even get to the mountains. That's for y'all to decide, I guess. I hope you all liked the story, though!**

**Lot's of Love!**

**-Juliet (Mosspaw of LeafClan) **


End file.
